Archive Listing
This is an unofficial listing of the comics in the Kokiro archive, in chronological order. (Almost) all wording is taken from the comics themselves. If you find any broken links, come and yell at MouseK – Star has nothing to do with this list. __TOC__ Frontispiece of Debatable Relevance Pre-prologue Nia: The Distant Future : #1: A real time machine : #2: The wrong hands : #3: The Jackers : #4: You're not supposed to eat it : #5: A lot of dynamite : #6: Sprinklers : #7: There's nothing here : #8: Kokiro? : #9: Landing : #10: We're in a tree : #11: Get me a dinosaur! : #12: Lifelong dream : #13: [transformation sequence] : #14: Swimsuits Prologue Earth: The Near-Present : #15: Incoming rainbow : #16: That was impressive : #17: Jitai : #18: Motorcycles in bikinis : #19: Flashing somebody : #20: Proper clearance : #21: Outer-space alien : #22: Blacksleeve Kiro : #23: Get the keycard : #24: Jack? : #25: May I use your bathroom? : #26: Move your hand : #27: Cat burglars : #28: From now on I'm listening to you : #29: That's nice : #30: Tarin? : #31: Cody from work : #32: I only look like Karen : #33: Ishrian : #34: At least we have the card? : #35: Conference with aliens :: INTERLUDE: Kokiro: A Spotter's Guide : #36: No keycard : #37: Plumbing as a superhighway : #38: Kokiro isn't looking in the toilet : #39: Brrrring! : #40: Why was the Kiro-lamp blushing? : #41: Too pooped to poof : #42: Three in the morning : #43: I'll mess with him as much as I want : #44: Blatantly obvious : #45: Why is the universe filled with morons? : #46: I want my Kitten : #47: Sunny is going to be killed soon : #48: So I plugged her into the wall : #49: That sounded like a command :: INTERLUDE: Paint and Bubbles Ui: The Not-so-Distant-Future Kokiro Meets Kit : #50: What's the big idea? : #51: Kit, as in "Kitten" : #52: I left him right here : #53: Dimensional rift : #54: I left them to die : #55: If you're lost, you're my job : #56: Shoulder angel : #57: Full moon, full moon : #58: I don't feel well : #59: Don'tevertouchmegoaway! : #60: I had a nightmare : #61: You still need to wear clothes : #62: Groovy bunny shirt : #63: Be a Decent Human Being : #64: One bite, and WHAM : #65: Let's just ask somebody : #66: Welcome to Kit's Subconscious : #67: The most awesome imaginary friend in the freakin' world : #68: Boobie catchers : #69: Touch 'em : #70: Turn that off, kid : #71: I learned some stuff : #72: But you've gotta get up! :: INTERLUDE: Zare and Posai : #73: Do you know where my sister is? : #74: You might get hurt : #75: She was just playing : #76: Angel One Very Crowded Ranger Station : #77: I'll go to school early : #78: Scream along with Lia : #79: What a cute… cute thing! : #80: You talk? : #81: Didn't she say "stay"? : #82: A warning shot : #83: Screamed like a little girl : #84: Just who are you to say something like that? : #85: A bullet to the shoulder : #86: I can fix this! : #87: Everybody not interested in getting shot : #88: I think I like this weirdo : #89: You hurt his feelings, you jerk! : #90: …but then he woke down again : #91: Tell my mother to avenge me : #92: It's my job to apprehend dangerous species : #93: Going to the bathroom : #94: Can you see me? : #95: That guy at the window : #96: I think I killed him : #97: Jitain gem : #98: Nobody moves 'til I get back! :: INTERLUDE: Kujians, tailimins, and girls, oh my : #99: Look at *those* people! : #100: I should just leave 'em all to die : #101: Whatcha got there, boy? Hitting The Road : #102: Can we come? : #103: Forgotten something… something important : #104: Ask our dear friend Tulan : #105: Their kind do tend to pop about a bit : #106: Hand lotion for grownups : #107: Insectavoires : #108: Somehow I doubt they're under the bed : #109: Why else would a prince rescue a beautiful maiden? : #110: I will see you roasted on a spit! : #111: Stand with me against the Kokirins : #112: You're the mayor's daughter? :: INTERLUDE: Kit and Kiro : #113: Waterfall : #114: The waterfall is loud : #115: Not scary or dangerous : #116: You don't have doctors? : #117: Oy, is this you? : #118: Nothing's real here : #119: I would never ever try to kill you on purpose! : #120: You don't look happy : #121: News bulletin : #122: A jitai on the loose : #123: $10,000 reward : #124: Who's the pretty girl? : #125: We've worn out our welcome : #126: People who *let* them : #127: Singer's Warren : #128: Let's sing travelling songs! :: INTERLUDE: "Aside" : #129: Dream blade : #130: It was only a bad dream : #131: Go back to bed, Zachary : #132: Tell my wife : #133: Life sucks; get drunk : #134: If everybody had a tail : #135: Camping on the ground : #136: I wanna have dog breath : #137: Shut the hell up : #138: Don't "hmmm", Zare : #139: Hostile environment : #140: Can I sleep on the couch? : #141: I do not think that's true : #142: Kiro, I'm sorry : #143: Having fun, are we? : #144: Finding the stream : #145: Little baby crush : #146: Sleeping Zare : #147: A break from each other : #148: Take only as directed : #149: Blood on his shirt : #150: Man panties : #151: I thuly apprethiate der conthern : #152: Would you mind doing me a favour? : #153: To the control room : #154: He got sicker : #155: Anti-death button : #156: He's okay : #157: False alarm : #158: How long was I out? : #159: You called me "Kit" : #160: Not that I think of you as a baby! : #161: Just to watch you type : #162: Less "I can't", more "Yes Sir" : #163: Tulan has almost found him, honey : #164: Bring her to me : #165: Jitai blood : #166: Sock puppets Rainstorm : #167: Good thing I brought a rain hat : #168: I drove a car once but I backed it into a pole : #169: You will meet a bad end : #170: Funny voices : #171: Fiff vee see him, vee keel him (Notes) : #172: We've gotta stop! : #173: Nizarah is a freak : #174: Somebody has to run ahead : #175: Scary Lady, where you at? : #176: Kitnapped : #177: Don't stop until you get there : #178: Lightning flash : #179: Where'see goin'? : #180: Read the blasted signs : #181: My daddy's ass : #182: I figure it's jealous : #183: Go ahead and check the other door : #184: Low battery, stupid : #185: Bad ass : #186: Wait, fuzzy guy! : #187: Hellooo, Tulan! : #188: Can't we fight after we save Zack? : #189: Faster faster faster : #190: I have a bad feeling : #191: Nizzy-Niz! : #192: Tak'n'me found Kit for reals! : #193: Don't just go running off : #194: Waiting for my mother : #195: A doll that isn't human : #196: Believing in lies Whatch'All Doing At Zare's House? : #197: Save me from disaster : #198: I thought you were dead : #199: Just try to stay : #200: Something's knockin' : #201: On the other side : #202: You don't wanna go in there : #203: (she really didn't) : #204: They're my brother's plants! : #205: Whatch'all doing at Zare's house? : #206: Lay off my sister : #207: Have a care with the fuzzy one : #208: Eek! Muh baby! : #209: Please don't eat the prime minister : #210: Don't bite! : #211: Thank you for not killing me : #212: Shotty lights : #213: What I wouldn't give for a saddle : #214: No time for cleanup : #215: Home? : #216: Excuse me… miss…? : #217: You're not… : #218: Can't they ever go the same damn way? : #219: The warren : #220: He's not technically dead : #221: Zombie Lady! : #222: You again : #223: He's already dead : #224: So stupid it hurts : #225: I *am* doing something : #226: I guess you could come see him now : #227: I'm not grey any more : #228: When is the last time you saw him okay? : #229: Where's Zouji? :: INTERLUDE: About the children : #230: What Takaru saw : #231: Oy, Fluffy! : #232: What happened here? : #233: Heeeey, Buh-dee! : #234: Knock it off already : #235: The hell is your problem? : #236: Raspberry soap : #237: You looked like you needed it : #238: He's got a freakin' picture of her! : #239: The meaning of this : #240: Amateur photographer : #241: Just leave me alone : #242: Ignorant monkey-woman : #243: Children, please : #244: Five more minutes : #245: OmigodLia! : #246: 'Scuse me interrupting your flailing : #247: Are you sure she looked exactly like the photo? : #248: Kir… oh. : #249: I found Zouji. : #250: Mon Dieu! : #251: What kind of stupid question is that? : #252: Annie, stop! : #253: Just get out : #254: Bigger on the inside :: INTERLUDE: Takaru and Zouji Feel(ing) Better : #255: Little graves with rocks on : #256: Let's talk about Kokiro : #257: I'll have you know I was *this* close : #258: You've got a little… uh, on your face : #259: Dreadfully boring for all of you : #260: You, sir, have a grumpy face : #261: I neither require nor desire your assistance : #262: Let's calm down and talk a bit : #263: I am also *resting* : #264: I'm askin' nicely, fer now : #265: Once upon a time : #266: A jitain kingdom called Tangeltel : #267: They say this being can heal anybody of anything : #268: It feels like so long ago : #269: He was so tall, then : #270: He fixed it just like that : #271: Now *you* start answering questions : #272: Ka-bash : #273: Psychoanalyse me later! : #274: Who's in there? : #275: Are we in danger? Are we gonna die? : #276: Get out of the way! : #277: Before the tub falls in :: INTERLUDE: The Guest Strip That Didn't Make Sense : #278: Jiminy crickets, Sudare! Klear’s Invasion : #279: That was a shit shot, Marcus : #280: You think she just wandered off naked? : #281: Expensive titanium space age, my ass : #282: Blankie :: INTERLUDE: Did I break your concentration? : #283: I go to sleep for three hours… : #284: You're not s'posed to be here! : #285: Spooky Posai : #286: Posai, you're talking! : #287: It got bit off by a SHARK! :: INTERLUDE: In which Star makes Mouse blush : #288: If there were any, I would certainly want to know : #289: Enough! I don't have time for this : #290: Ka-''chak'' : #291: I'm sure you both suck at leading people equally : #292: Can't fault a girl for giving it one last try : #293: Go through the Spooky Door? : #294: Afraid of mice? : #295: Radiation : #296: Posai's Haven :: INTERLUDE: Sandy and Sunny : #297: Floating computer monitor / Not Sunny : #298: That dress! : #299: The second you harm my brother, I will kill you A Memory of Vee Farren : #300: I'll tell you why Nizarah isn't immortal any more : #301: Death was determined to take her : #302: "No more, Nizarah" : #302: Hi, Doc! : #303: Your girlfriend's still out there : #304: Guess that's the end of it : #305: You must keep your distance : #306: This is very bad : #307: We just came by to pack up Brother's things : #308: Can't you heal people, too? : #309: There's nothing green here : #310: I don't expect you to remember me… : #311: She needs me? : #312: We'll have to make our escape quickly : #313: Luckily it didn't come to that : #314: The problem this time was somewhat complicated : #315: He's dumb like that; it's sweet : #316: You drink it, and it changes you : #317: Augh, it's vile! : #318: Sister went ballistic : #319: It was for his own good : #320: One day he was just gone : #321: This is unacceptable : #322: Unanswered questions : #323: Through the floor : #324: Eek Enter CK : #325: Returning to reality : #326: Oh, hell! / Pile-up in Posai's Haven : #327: Since when has THAT been there? : #328: Five minutes earlier : #329: So sick of ya bossin' me around : #330: Kiro...? : #331: Some very good questions : #332: Oh no... oh, what is that? : #333: If you're not too busy or anything : #334: What happened to her? : #335: Hello, And Get Out (Kit's Subconscious Again) : #336: I don't know anything about "supposed to" : #337: Are you okay? : #338: What do YOU care if I'm okay? : #339: CK gets the chip : #340: Auuugh that's me! : #341: Creepkiro and Kit : #342: Well, this is it. : #343: Uh--? : #344: But what about Jitai? : #345: Some reassembly required : #346: Caught in the act : #347: Get away from... huh? : #348: Against the wall : #349: Test tubes and travel sickness : #350: Ah, hey -- the hell? : #351: Moonlight and broken glass : #352: Why, though? Why're you doing this? : #353: Sploosh! :: INTERLUDE: CK and Kit : #354: Syringe : #355 Things move on : #356 Awake : #357: Mnhh? : #358: Waking nightmare : #359: Exploring : #360: Oh... oh dear... : #361: I'm sure you're perfectly nice : #362: Problem solved? A memory of Klear Ishrian : #363: News Broadcast 1: "Coyote's famously kidnapped ranger" : #364: News Broadcast 2: "A dangerous leader of the violent Jitain faction" : #365: News Broadcast 3: "Tragically murdered in the standoff" : #366: Please calm down : #367: In charge around here? : #368: They just vanished : #369: Lemme alone : #370: Klear... : #371: A mysterious illness : #372: Lord Farren : #373: You didn't leave me any choice! : #374: Not fair : #375: Wait, Vee : #376: Are you determined? : #377: Make your arrangements : #378: [on the train] : #379: It's kind of a long way : #380: Not your parents? : #381: You're so cute : #382: Back so quickly? : #383: Go away : #384: Kind of on her way : #385: Going fast : #386: Watch my bike : #387: Freeze! : #388: Get the bottle : #389: Drink this : #390: Your life is nothing : #391: Shoot : #392: Shlump : #393: A minute earlier? : #394: [time to leave] : #395: [at the Cei prison] : #396: Going to keep you alive : #397: A trophy (c.f. #129: Dream blade) : #398: [present prison] : #399: Quiet! : #400: Was that your eye? : #401: Never do that again : #402: Roof! : #403: Let's go, lazies CK's World : #404: [submerged] : #405: A robot? : #406: Everymatter : #407: The bug : #408: Resonating : #409: My incubator : #410: Hey, Myface! : #411: Not set yet : #412: Tied up security : #413: We're not all gonna fit : #414: Where is he? : #415: Another command... Chapter 1 Earth: The Near-Present : #416: Incoming rainbow : #417: Called themselves Jackers : #418: Had no idea : #419: Didja see those lights? : #420: Quiet, Jack : #421: ~~///////L·∏° : #422: Access to Everymatter : #423: phew : #424: Poof! Poof! : #425: Special clearance : #426: It's a cat! : #427: so... irresponsible... : #428: Let's play Operation! : #429: What now? No? : #430: AAAAAAAAAA AAAA : #431: We are not alone : [http://kokiro.comicgenesis.com/ #Latest: See what's new] Miscellaneous Shorter Kokiro: Sketch Comics These short comics were drawn by Star as a way to help people keep track of the plot. They are mostly scattered throughout the main archive. Major spoilers alert! 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 Random Art : PLACEHOLDER: "Why do I keep killing you?"